


Feeling the Burn

by paragraphs (laridaes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/paragraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives a little (weight lifting) instruction to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Burn

Danny twisted the water handle, relishing the quick shock of cold against his hard cock. He closed his eyes at the sting of pleasure. A loud clank followed by “shit that’s heavy” made him jerk up in surprise. He’d thought he was alone.

Stiles. Danny expected to hear Scott, but instead another loud clank and “dammit ow” made him grab his towel. He wrapped it hurriedly around his hips. Half erect he left the shower room, fully expecting to see Stiles flattened. 

Close. Somehow Stiles had dropped the bar across his bare chest and was trying, and failing, to lift it. 

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Danny said, rubbing his still-wet hands on his towel. He lifted the bar back into place. 

Stiles gasped for breath. His eyes widened as they skimmed over Danny’s body. “You’re wet.” 

“Was in the shower. Ever bench pressed before?”

“Of course. Lots of times.” 

Danny had never seen Stiles lift weights, not once. He’d never seen him flustered like this, either. Danny’s cock hardened. This could be interesting. Danny eyed him. “Really.”

“Okay no. I never have. I hate it.” 

“I’ll teach you to love it. Lesson number one. What’s the first rule of bench pressing?”

Stile’s eyelids fluttered. “Um, I--“

“Never, ever, lift alone.” He checked the weights. “Couldn’t press two hundred?” Stiles’ face reddened. He tried to sit up. Danny pushed him down again. 

“I, well... No?” His gaze brushed across Danny’s towel again, then a drop of water hit his face.

“Sorry.” Danny pulled his towel off, nonchalantly drying the rest of the way. Stiles’ shorts tented. “I’ll help you.”

“Sure.” Stiles paused. “Help me what?”

“Hands on the bar.” Stiles obeyed, eyes tightly closed. Danny spread them out. “Too close together. Push the bar up but don’t lock your elbows. There you go.” Danny bent down close to Stiles’ face. “Breathe out and bring it down to your chest. Open your eyes, Stiles.”

“You’re naked. That’s very distracting.”

Danny smacked his shoulder. Stiles’ eyes popped open. “Concentrate. Keep your eye on the bar. You want to stay in control.” He glanced at Stiles’ cock straining against his shorts. “Don’t think you’re in control, Stiles. Try harder.” 

“I’m trying. You’re making it really difficult.”

“Let me help you then.” Moving to the other side of the bar Danny straddled Stiles’ body, placing his hands next to Stiles’ on the bar. He bent down. Stiles’ moaned. “Breathe in, replace the bar.” Stiles did so. Before he could remove his hands Danny said, “Don’t move.”

Stiles gulped. Danny’s cock dripped on his chest and he flinched. “I won’t.”

“Good.” Danny smoothed his hands down Stiles’ sides, letting his cock and balls rub against Stiles’ bare skin as he pulled down Stiles’ shorts. The tip of Stiles’ erect cock thumped against his belly. Oh, yes.

“Oh god, what are --“

“You wanted to know how it was done? Watch. And don’t move.”

Danny ran his tongue down Stiles’ quivering belly, lapping at the precome that had pooled there. He tapped the end of Stiles’ cock with his tongue.

Stiles canted his head back, pushing his hips up. “Oh fuck. Oh yes.”

That was all Danny needed to hear. He surrounded Stiles’ cock with his hot mouth and sucked hard, making Stiles’ screech. Ignoring him, other than to eye him once to keep his hands in place, Danny sucked harder, relentlessly running his tongue around the cock trapped in his mouth. His own cock ached for release but not yet, not yet. He was enjoying Stiles squirming too much. 

Danny released Stiles’ cock with a thump, pulled one of his balls into his mouth and grabbed Stiles’ cock and began to pump it. His own need to be touched exploded. 

With a growl he turned around, planting his cock and balls firmly in Stiles’ face. “Jerk me,” he demanded and Stiles did so, pumping him as Danny brought Stiles to the edge. He sucked on Stiles’ cock again, once, twice, and with a yell Stiles’ came, his come shooting hot into Danny’s mouth. He came a split-second later, shooting over Stiles’ stomach and groin. Danny collapsed on top of Stiles, both their bodies jerking with aftershocks. 

“Fuck,” Stiles said hoarsely. “That was amazing.”

After a moment Danny pushed himself off of Stiles and grabbed the towel, wiping himself off. “End of lesson number one. Meet Thursday for another?”

Stiles gulped and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. I think I like weight lifting after all.”


End file.
